


Скамейка влюбленных

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Мо даже не нужно было спрашивать, почему Вэйлон пытается снова и снова. Он и сам прекрасно знал, каково это — жить с этой дурацкой надеждой, что, возможно, в следующий раз ты услышишь желанный ответ.
Relationships: Waylon Smithers & Moe Szyslak, Waylon Smithers/Moe Szyslak
Kudos: 2





	Скамейка влюбленных

Мо вовсе не планировал гулять вечером, а уж тем более бродить по заснеженному безлюдному парку. Декабрь в этом году выдался на удивление злой и морозный, так что жители города прятались по домам: подальше от пробирающего до костей ветра и совсем нехарактерного для их местности колючего холода. Повсюду только и болтали, что про климатический кризис и ужасные перспективы будущего. Мо уже тошнило от этих разговоров, он бы с удовольствием запретил их у себя в баре, но приходилось терпеть. Случайных посетителей, желающих согреться с помощью алкоголя, теперь стало больше и почти каждый из них норовил завести разговор о погоде и климатических катастрофах. Словно все за день вдруг стали в этом охренеть какими экспертами. Так что Мо вяло кивал и наливал, стараясь пропускать мимо ушей одни и те же, набившие оскомину, фразы или бездумно повторяя их сам в попытке поддержать разговор. Он только успел разобраться с проблемой отопления в баре и это сожрало изрядную часть его кредитного счета, так что деньги были нужны очень срочно.

Именно потому пришлось согласиться на нелегальную переправку через Спрингфилд сотни горностаев: Мо уже давно не брался за контрабанду животных— уж слишком хлопотно оно было — но сумму предложили неплохую. Это и стало причиной, по которой ему пришлось оказаться в почти пустом городском парке, пробежавшись перед этим пару кварталов по обледенелой улице.

В целом, горностаи не принесли особых проблем, оказавшись нешумными и даже вполне дружелюбными. Мо понятия не имел, где их раньше держали, но людей они явно не боялись, а один наиболее любопытный однажды и вовсе выскочил из клетки и прыгнул ему на руки. Именно этот зверек — Мо был уверен, что это именно он — каким-то чудом умудрился удрать. Мо как раз закончил с кормежкой и закрыл последнюю клетку, когда краем глаза увидел что-то вроде белой молнии, метнувшейся в приоткрытую дверь подсобки.

— Ах ты ж зараза! — воскликнул он и вылетел следом. По закону подлости на порог таверны успели нанести столько снега, что дверь под вечер закрывалась неплотно. Горностай, словно желая подразниться, ненадолго замер на пороге, а затем, сверкнув глазами-бусинками в сторону Мо, юркнул в узкую щель.

Все зверьки были посчитаны и пронумерованы, так что в данном случае от Мо считай что убегали деньги. Такого он допустить не мог, так что, поспешно надев куртку и захватив с собой шапку, выскочил следом. К счастью, клиентов в этот час уже не было, так что Мо с досадой разбил ботинком холмик снега, из-за которого дверь не желала закрываться, замкнул бар на ключ и огляделся. Горностай словно ждал его, деловито копошась у стены музыкального магазина. Белая шерстка почти сливалась со снегом, из-за чего казалось, будто сугроб ожил и шевелится.

— Холодновато для прогулок, — заметил Мо, делая осторожный шаг в сторону горностая и протягивая вперед руку. Он старался говорить дружелюбно, надеясь непойми на какое чудо. Но горностай подскочил на месте и тут же бросился, подпрыгивая, бежать вдоль тротуара.

— Стой! — закричал Мо, устремляясь за ним и на ходу натягивая шапку. Конечно же, горностай и ухом не повел. Они пробежались до конца квартала: зверек умудрялся делать остановки, чтобы обнюхать валяющийся посреди дороги мусор, а Мо, не сбавляя скорости, несся вперед. Первое время у него еще получалось громко ругаться на бегу, потом дыхание окончательно сбилось и он перешел на мысленные проклятия. Редкие прохожие, спешащие по делам, оборачивались ему вслед с крайне удивленным видом.

Горностай затормозил на углу, словно хотел удостовериться, что Мо все еще преследует его, и свернул на соседнюю улицу.

— Да чтоб тебя! — выдохнул Мо, ненадолго останавливаясь, и бросился за ним. Бежать пришлось еще квартал, а потом белый с черной кисточкой хвост мелькнул уже у входа в парк. Мо даже застонал от досады: потерять зверя размером не сильно больше белки в заснеженном парке было раз плюнуть. Наверняка стоило бросить дурную затею, пытаясь поймать его, но теперь это казалось делом принципа. 

Щедро засыпанный снегом парк выглядел волшебно, искрясь в свете фонарей и мигая развешанными между столбами гирляндами. Центральная аллея была практически пуста, разве что парочка закутанных во что-то похожее на огромные одеяла прохожих медленно двигалась вдалеке. Только сейчас Мо успел заметить, насколько холодно стало ближе к ночи: пока он бежал по улице, температура казалась вполне терпимой, но стоило замедлить шаг, мороз начал пробираться под куртку, а еще ощутимо кусать за пальцы. Стараясь не упускать из виду белый хвост, Мо вытащил из кармана перчатки и принялся надевать их прямо на ходу. Ужасно не хватало забытого в таверне шарфа — здесь не было домов, защищающих от злого порывистого ветра. 

Горностай будто бы и не спешил, задорно прыгая вдоль аллеи, делая зигзаги и периодически останавливаясь, чтобы обследовать очередную лавочку или дерево, но расстояние между ним и Мо все равно никак не сокращалось. 

— Сволочь мохнатая, — ворчал Мо себе под нос, не сбавляя шаг. Пару раз он пускался бегом, но и горностай тогда бежал от него вприпрыжку. Мо пришлось бросить эту затею, так что в итоге он просто пошел очень быстро, стараясь дышать размеренно и ровно. В конце концов, рано или поздно одному из них все это должно надоесть. 

Вдруг горностай остановился и, крутанувшись на месте, свернул в сторону. Недолго думая, Мо направился за ним и оказался на Аллее Влюбленных — излюбленном месте парочек всех форматов и возрастов. Фонари на ней светили неярким, приглушенным светом, отдельные кусты в теплое время года были выстрижены в форме сердец — кривоватых, но вполне узнаваемых. 

Где-то посредине всего этого торжества романтики находилась лавочка влюбленных, больше похожая на полноценную беседку: с резной спинкой в виде двух сердец и большим навесом, защищающим от дождя. Кажется, иногда за право на ней посидеть даже случались драки. Впрочем, Мо в них не участвовал — он редко ходил на свидания — а на скамейке влюбленных состоялась всего одна его встреча: она была чертовски давно и закончилась полнейшим провалом. Девушка явно скучала и наверняка мечтала побыстрее сбежать, а Мо ощущал себя несущим ерунду идиотом, которому явно не светит хотя бы один поцелуй.

Испытывая немалое облегчение из-за того, что сейчас на аллее нет ни одной раздражающе лижущейся парочки, напоминающей ему о собственной несложившейся личной жизни, Мо почти бегом пустился вслед за горностаем. Зверек без остановки мчал вперед, словно что-то учуял и хотел как можно скорее это что-то найти. У Мо уже не было особого желания ругаться даже мысленно, он просто молча злился на мехового засранца, которому приспичило прогуляться, и на себя — за то, что вообще решил его преследовать. 

Поравнявшись с лавочкой влюбленных, Мо понял, что на ней кто-то сидит. Он даже замедлился, чтобы рассмотреть, какие же чертовы извращенцы считают такую погоду удачной для свидания. Как ни странно, это оказалась вовсе не парочка подростков, а Вэйлон Смитерс и мистер Бернс. От удивления Мо на мгновение забыл о погоне и перешел на прогулочный шаг. Нет, он вовсе не галлюцинировал, люди на скамейке выглядели вполне реальными: Смитерс, одетый в бордовую зимнюю куртку и забавную шапку с помпоном, а также Бернс – его вообще было сложно с кем-либо спутать – в длиннющей лисьей меховой шубе. Их скорее можно было заподозрить в желании закопать в обледенелом парке опасные отходы, чем в реальном свидании, но на лице Вэйлона застыло уж больно идиотически-романтичное выражение. Поняв, что слишком пристально пялится, Мо отвернулся: как бы ни было любопытно, его ждало вполне конкретное дело.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— С меня, пожалуй, хватит, мистер Смитерс, — донеслась до него презрительно-холодная фраза Бернса. — Что-то я нагулялся. До машины дойду сам.

Что ответил Вэйлон, было не разобрать: горностай резко спрыгнул с дорожки в сторону и Мо ринулся наперерез через сугроб, надеясь быстро сократить расстояние между ними. Минут десять они скакали по снегу — мелкое пушистое недоразумение легко и без напряга, а Мо — неловко и медленно, стараясь хотя бы не потерять его из виду. Это было совсем не то, что бежать по расчищенной и утоптанной дорожке, так что Мо быстро устал и в какой-то момент попросту не понял, куда пропал зверек. К счастью, на снегу остались следы мелких лапок, так что следующие минут десять Мо плутал между деревьев, тщетно пытаясь понять, не ходит ли по кругу. На горностая он наткнулся возле небольшого пенька: тот держал в зубах свежепойманную мышь, хвост и задние лапы которой все еще вяло шевелились.

— Эй, Снежок… Э-э-э, Пушок? — попытался позвать его Мо. Правая перчатка была насквозь мокрая, потому что он пару раз умудрился зацепиться за корни деревьев и упасть в снег. — У меня в таверне полно крыс. Давай вернемся и можешь охотиться, сколько влезет.

Мо, конечно, не особо надеялся, что горностай его поймет, но слушал тот вроде бы очень внимательно. Тем не менее, стоило сделать одно микродвижение вперед, зверек юркнул за пенек и был таков — словно сквозь землю провалился. Мо обошел пенек по кругу, затем увеличил радиус в надежде отыскать хотя бы следы, но ничего не нашел. Возможно, в корнях давно срубленного дерева была какая-то нора или же горностай теперь решил перемещаться под покровом снега, внутри сугробов.

Все еще отказываясь верить, что потерпел неудачу, Мо прошелся между деревьев, внимательно разглядывая снег. Пару раз он вроде бы рассмотрел крошечные следы, но был уже не уверен, те ли они, что нужно. В третий раз наткнувшись на отпечатки подошв собственных ботинок, он понял, что ходит по одним и тем же местам. Пора было смириться и валить отсюда в тепло: сейчас Мо было, пожалуй, даже немного жарко после активных прыжков по сугробам, но в ботинки засыпался снег, а промокшая перчатка уже успела покрыться коркой льда. Он медленно направился в сторону ярко освещенной аллеи, чувствуя, насколько же чертовски устал, но не успел пройти и десяти шагов, как белая молния метнулась ему буквально под ноги. Не веря собственным глазам, Мо остановился как вкопанный: горностай стоял на снегу в полуметре от него, мыши в его зубах уже не было.

— Ты издеваешься, да? — поинтересовался Мо утомленно. Начинать эту дурацкую гонку заново он был не готов. Горностай не двигался с места, сверкая черными глазами и принюхиваясь. Не особо рассчитывая на успех, Мо медленно наклонился и протянул руки вперед. И — о, чудо! — зверек не отстранился и не отпрыгнул, а потянулся мордочкой к нему, подставляя голову, чтобы его погладили. Осторожно проведя рукой в заледеневшей перчатке по белой шерстке, Мо подхватил горностая под живот и поднял вверх.

— Попался, маленький засранец! — торжествующе воскликнул он, испытывая невероятное возбуждение от хлынувшего в кровь адреналина. Горностай продолжал с любопытством смотреть на него и не предпринимал попыток вырваться. Расстегнув куртку, Мо бережно запихнул зверька за пазуху — внезапная удача подняла ему настроение, и горностая уже не хотелось удавить на месте. Скорее, в это самое мгновение Мо даже немного любил его. 

Зверек немного повозился под курткой и свернулся калачиком в районе подмышки. Сквозь ткань рубашки он ощущался, как маленькая живая грелка, и Мо вдруг стало очень уютно и хорошо, даже несмотря на мокрые ботинки.

Он быстро выбрался из сугробов на аллею и бодро зашагал в сторону выхода, предвкушая, как переоденется во что-то сухое и сделает себе большой стакан глинтвейна. Эти мысли настолько захватили Мо, что он не сразу понял — скамейка влюбленных до сих пор не пустует. Он уловил это краем глаза, мимоходом, а осознал уже пройдя шагов десять вперед. Остановившись, Мо оглянулся и увидел Смитерса, который сидел, засунув руки в карманы, и отрешенно смотрел прямо перед собой. Мо задумался, сколько могло пройти времени, пока он ловил горностая. Минут сорок? Час? За это время можно было успешно примерзнуть к лавочке и превратиться в ледяную скульптуру. Наверное, Мо не стоило вмешиваться, но было в этой ситуации что-то такое до боли знакомое, тревожно-отчаянное, что он не мог заставить себя просто пройти мимо. Возможно, потому что знал, каково это: дойти до края. И что ему в подобном состоянии больше всего в мире хотелось бы просто чтобы кто-то поинтересовался, как у него дела. Чтобы хоть кому-то было не все равно.

— Эй, — окликнул он Вэйлона, возвращаясь к скамейке и останавливаясь в нерешительности. — С тобой все в порядке?

— В полном, — бесцветным голосом ответил тот, даже не поднимая взгляда. Стекла его очков сейчас казались сделанными из льда да и глаза выглядели неживыми, стеклянными. 

— Можешь просто сказать мне, что ты обдолбался и я пойду дальше, — пожал плечами Мо. — Но кажется, погода не самая лучшая, чтобы ночевать в парке.

— Я просто... — Вэйлон моргнул и нахмурился, сделав паузу, будто подбирал слова или пытался вспомнить, как здесь оказался. — Просто вечер как-то не заладился.

Он наконец повернул голову в сторону Мо, окинув его растерянным, больным взглядом. 

— И ты решил отморозить себе почки? — он сел рядом и вздрогнул: лавочка была обжигающе холодной, словно бы ее сделали из куска льда.

— У меня одна, — Вэйлон поежился и попытался засунуть руки поглубже в карманы. С такого расстояния было прекрасно видно, как сильно он дрожит от холода.

— Значит, тебе понадобится вдвое меньше времени, — попытался пошутить Мо.

— Какое тебе вообще дело? — спросил Вэйлон с ноткой раздражения в голосе.

— Просто любопытно. — Мо колебался между желанием встать и уйти прямо сейчас и довести этот дурацкий разговор до какого-то логичного завершения. — Как может прийти в голову устраивать свидание в парке при минус хер его знает сколько градусов?

— Это было не свидание, — вздохнул Вэйлон, как-то враз осунувшись. — Мне бы, конечно, хотелось этого, но… Просто мистеру Бернсу приспичило прогуляться по зимнему парку перед сном. Он бывает таким упрямым!

— Что, снова отшил тебя?

— Да.

Мо даже не нужно было спрашивать, почему Вэйлон пытается снова и снова. Он и сам прекрасно знал, каково это — жить с этой дурацкой надеждой, что, возможно, в следующий раз ты услышишь желанный ответ. Раз за разом выбирать между этой самой надеждой и здравым смыслом, и опять разочаровываться — каждый раз сильнее, чем в предыдущий. Очень горькое и очень знакомое ощущение отчаяния: настолько, что Мо даже почти готов был оставить Вэйлона и дальше упиваться своим горем в зимнем парке. В конце концов, у каждого было право страдать, если очень хочется.

Только ему оказалось не все равно. В целом Вэйлон был ему симпатичен, и Мо даже пару раз подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить его на свидание. Только вот единственный шанс это сделать он когда-то упустил, а нового как-то особо и не представилось. Да и Вэйлон, если задуматься, казался совсем уж безнадежным в своей влюбленности. Пожалуй, даже безнадежное самого Мо, годами не оставляющего мысли о Мардж. Так что Мо ограничивался редкими мыслями о том, что это было бы возможно: где-то в другой жизни, в которой Вэйлон не напивается в его баре после очередной любовной неудачи. Пару раз Мо позволил себе обронить несколько двусмысленных фраз, но был уверен, что Вэйлон даже не обратил на это внимания. В конце концов, Мо никогда не был силен в намеках и флирте. Но ему, пожалуй, было бы жаль, если бы Вэйлон замерз здесь к чертям. Хотя уже сейчас у того, очевидно, были все шансы подхватить воспаление легких.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— И ты решил замерзнуть насмерть? — поинтересовался Мо после недолгого молчания.

— Я ничего не решил, — тихо выдохнул Смитерс. — Я просто устал от всего этого. Чертовски устал.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Мо, чувствуя, как шевелится по курткой заскучавший горностай. Он и правда прекрасно представлял, как выматывает бесконечно биться в закрытую дверь. 

— А ты что здесь забыл? — без особого интереса спросил Вэйлон.

— Да так, — замялся Мо, не зная стоит ли посвящать его в свои не совсем законные дела. Но кого он, в конце концов, мог этим удивить или шокировать. — Преследовал кое-кого.

— Успешно?

— Вполне. Вот, смотри, — Мо снял перчатки и расстегнул куртку, из которой мгновенно высунулась любопытная мордочка. 

— О, — на лице повернувшегося к нему Вэйлона впервые за разговор мелькнуло оживление. — Это ласка?

— Горностай, — пояснил Мо, полностью вытаскивая зверька из-за пазухи. Тот ловко выкрутился из его рук и прыгнул прямиком Вэйлону на колени. 

Мо замер, ужасаясь перспективе, что горностай сейчас снова убежит. Вэйлон тоже перестал двигаться, даже дрожать — вероятно, от неожиданности. Горностай деловито возился на его коленях, обнюхивая куртку.

— Как его зовут? — поинтересовался Вэйлон, вытаскивая руку из кармана и делая неловкую попытку провести пальцами по белой шерсти.

— Никак его не зовут, — ответил Мо. — Он наверняка скоро станет чьей-то шубой, так что глупо было бы привязываться. 

Вэйлон поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Просто я, э-э-э, перепродаю этих зверей, — пояснил Мо. — Небольшая подработка. И завтра их должны будут забрать, а вот этот — удрал.

— Он не очень похож на бунтаря, — заметил Вэйлон, горностай тем временем уже успел вскарабкаться на его плечо.

— Хорошо прикидывается, — хмыкнул Мо. — Он мелкий, но очень теплый, так что можешь расстегнуть куртку и запустить его туда.

— Не могу, — пробормотал Вэйлон растерянно и посмотрел на свои руки. — Меня пальцы толком не слушаются. Забыл перчатки в машине Бернса.

В ответ Мо лишь вздохнул и поднялся с места, чтобы подойти поближе и, наклонившись, потянуть молнию его куртки вниз. Затем снял на удивление послушного горностая с плеча Вэйлона и подтолкнул зверька ему за пазуху. Мо действовал на автомате, как-то не особо задумываясь, что его никто не просил о помощи: лишь застегнув куртку, он вдруг спохватился и отступил на шаг назад, будто испугавшись сделанного. Вэйлон с пару секунд смотрел на него немного удивленно, не моргая, а потом вдруг хихикнул.

— Щекотно, — объяснил он, прикладывая ладонь к груди, где за плотной тканью возился горностай: видимо, устраивался поудобнее.

— Я на самом деле не уверен в том, что он полностью ручной и не кусается, — на всякий случай предупредил Мо. 

— Тебя, наверное, любят животные? — неожиданно спросил Вэйлон.

— Да не особо, — признался Мо, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – В основном они кусаются, шипят, рычат и в ужасе шарахаются от меня. Только этот мелкий какой-то ненормальный и идет ко мне на руки.

— Не хочешь оставить себе?

— Еще не знаю, — Мо понял, что и сам рассматривает подобную возможность. — В любом случае это, скорее всего, лучше, чем панда.

— А что было с пандой?

— Ее три месяца не могли у меня забрать. Она оказалась не очень дружелюбной и воняла, как десять тысяч козлов. И все это у меня в подсобке.

Вэйлон вдруг рассмеялся, окончательно становясь похожим на живого человека, а не на зачарованного героя сказки про Снежную королеву. 

— Смотрю, ты полон сюрпризов, — заметил он.

— Эм, наверное? — Мо не совсем понимал, как реагировать на подобное, так что решил перевести тему. — Кстати, не знаю, как на счет почки, но отморозить пальцы в такую погоду раз плюнуть.

— Думаешь, они мне еще понадобятся? — фыркнул Вэйлон.

— Кто знает, — Мо сгреб свои перчатки, лежащие на лавочке, и присел на корточки напротив Вэйлона. — У меня есть одна не промокшая от снега перчатка.

— Я… — кажется Вэйлон хотел возразить, но осекся на полуслове, стоило Мо накрыть его ладони своими. Он, конечно, просто хотел оценить, насколько все плохо: пальцы в его руках оказались ожидаемо ледяными. — Я почти не чувствую прикосновения.

— Дерьмово, — констатировал Мо внезапно охрипшим голосом. Он как-то не ожидал, что от контакта с холодными ладонями Вэйлона его окатит волной жара. Наверняка они сейчас выглядели, как на самом настоящем свидании на этой лавочке влюбленных: оставалось лишь стать на одно колено, словно во время предложения руки и сердца. Стараясь не думать о двусмысленности этой ситуации, Мо занялся делом и сосредоточился на том, чтобы надеть на левую руку Вэйлона перчатку. Тот не возражал, стараясь все это время не только не дрожать от холода, но и, кажется, не дышать. Изо рта Мо же вовсю валил пар: температура воздуха, похоже, упала еще на пару градусов. 

— Спасибо, — едва слышно проговорил Вэйлон, когда Мо закончил и нашел в себе смелость посмотреть ему в лицо. Казалось, и так покрасневшие от мороза щеки Вэйлона теперь стали еще розовее. 

— Что ж, может у тебя теперь останется целой левая, — отводя взгляд и поднимаясь, сказал Мо. — А к правой, если что, прицепишь крюк, и можно подаваться в пираты.

Мо сел обратно на лавочку и втупился себе под ноги, где искрился и переливался в отсветах гирлянд скрипучий белый снег. Мо знал, что может быть чертовски навязчивым, но так и не научился определять, когда перегибает палку. Может, это случилось прямо сейчас? 

— Наверное, стоит подумать над карьерой пирата где-то в тепле, — сказал наконец Вэйлон.

— Уверен, что уже достаточно тут насиделся? — Мо повернулся к нему, все еще раздумывая, как повести себя дальше.

— Вполне, — поежился Вэйлон и не без труда поднялся, схватившись одной рукой за скамейку, а другой придерживая горностая под курткой. — Кажется, твой зверь заснул.

— Он просто затаился, — сказал Мо и тоже встал, чтобы выпалить на выдохе: — Моя таверна всего в паре кварталов отсюда. Я, конечно, уже закрылся, но если хочешь, в порядке исключения сделаю тебе огромный глинтвейн. 

— Думаю, это именно то, что мне нужно сейчас, — кивнул Вэйлон и слабо, но искренне улыбнулся.

Мо не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Может, Вэйлон и казался безнадежным, но Мо всегда был тем, чья жизнь идет по заведомо проигрышному сценарию. Еще один неверный выбор вряд ли бы мог что-то изменить или, возможно, изменить все к лучшему. Во всяком случае он готов был попробовать: сегодня, сейчас, в эту морозную ночь на совершенно пустой аллее влюбленных ему, как никогда, хотелось верить в лучшее.


End file.
